The Cats
This page covers the interactions between "Cool Cat" (Storm E.'s cat) and "Cat" (Jewel's cat). Events We're Lalaloopsy * Events prior to "We're Lalaloopsy": Storm E. Sky and Cool Cat know each other. Later both would have the philosophy of "not getting attracted", that is to say, not being very fond of other individuals that they meet along the way, but contrasting with later events, Cool Cat does not take this rule very seriously. * Storm E. Sky's Ahead: Cool Cat meets Jewel's cat after Storm E. runs out of fuel, with Jewel's cat making the first flirting move which impresses Cool Cat. * Storm E. Sky Rolls In: Cool Cat starts to doubt the philosophy that he shares with Storm E. When Dot's experiment fails, he and Cat turn on the van and hit a tree in an attempt to sabotage. They stay a bit longer until it is fixed. * Spot's Good Hair Day: Cool Cat gets help from the other pets to make a bouquet for Cat, and Jewel ties a Ribbon on Cat's Fluffy Tail *'Jewel Bakes a Cake': The cats disappear for a while but come back after the cake is finished. *'Rosy Needs a Hug': Cool Cat asks Zebra to go to Cat's window to ask for help, because Storm E. sarastically told him so. *'Spot Gets Helpful': Cat and Cool Cat are seen dancing together on stage. *'Rosy's Quiet Tea': Cat asks Jewel to arrange a date with Cool Cat. They go on a picnic but miss the trick attempt to impress her. Later they make peace again, and this is probably the episode where Cat gets pregnant. *'A Storm E. Holiday': Cat and Cool Cat snuggle and kiss in a basket together. *'Spot Plays Matchmaker': Cat and Cool Cat get a house built by Forest. They debate on how to decorate it based on the painting the owners drew. *'Jewel's Adventures in Pet Sitting': Storm E. and Cool Cat have a fight over their philosophy, because he has clearly fallen in love with Cat. *'Dot Sees Stars': The pets plan for Cool Cat and Cat's wedding, but Bird is busy watching to see if anyone is watching the other pets while Dot sings. *'Storm E. Gets Homesick': Cat supports Jewel and asks if Storm E. is really leaving, because if she leaves then Cool Cat will as well. Later, they discover that Storm E. didn't want to leave and and Cool Cat proposes to Cat with a ring. (No one knows how he got it.) *[[Calm Before the Storm E.|'Calm Before The Storm E'.]] Both cats secretly gather the other pets to help with their wedding. Zebra and Bird are dedicated to finding flowers for a floral frame that will be an ornament for the event. In this episode, Jewel comments that her cat has been acting strangely implying that the pregnancy of her cat definitely happened before this episode. *[[Dot's Big Storm|'Dots Big Storm']]: The cats wanted to tell Storm E. something, but Storm E. is very distracted packing. Jewel's cat escapes to look for Storm E's cat, and they both meet in Crumbs' cafe while Storm E. remains alone in her van for a moment. *[[Storm E. Packs Her Bags|'Storm E. packs her bags']]: Cool Cat escapes to be with Cat knowing that Storm E. has planned to leave. After Storm E. felt bad for the girls due to the incident, the statue lights up her van, but sadly she can not leave because her cat is not present. *[[Cat and Cat are Lost|'Cat and Cat are lost']]: The gang try to look for Cat and Cool Cat while Storm E. discards their anger with them and slowly begins to patch her relationship with them (Even Jewel) . After discovering that the cats are married in secret because of Beaver (who revealed the secret since the cats supposedly had risk of getting lost), Storm E. and Jewel try to communicate with them through a song telling them that they should not worry about separating since Storm E. plan to stay. The cats were located in a meadow near the main square listening to the music. *Storm E. Sky's arrive: The girls find out that the cats heard them because of their meows and cat toys. The girls end up finding them, Jewel cat whispers to jewel as they to go to the hospital and ends up having 3 kittens. Finally the girls make an official wedding to the cats and home. Lalaloopsy Girls *In Lalaloopsy Girls, when Storm E. and Jewel bump into each other, the cats glance at each other, Cool Cat with their eyes widened and Cat blinking her eyes three times. They stare at each other while Storm E. and Jewel talk, and continue to do so when the girls walk away. Whenever Storm E. and Jewel were near they would start talking to each other or looking at each other. es:Subtrama de los gatos Category:Relationships Category:Groups